


Breakdown

by haruka89



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s03e23 Hiatus Part I, Episode: s03e24 Hiatus Part II, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka89/pseuds/haruka89
Summary: The tite should say it all, takes place after Hiatus 1+2.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is the first story I've published, that is written in English. Tony is probably a bit OOC, but who wouldn't be in his situation? Just read it and tell me what you think.  
Written for the slash_me_twice challenge on LJ.  


* * *

**Title:** Breakdown **Author:** Haruka **Beta:** suza_kirill **Fandom:** NCIS **Characters:** Tony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs (written in Tony’s POV) **Prompt:** #95 Need **Word Count:** 535 **Rating:** PG-13 **Warning:** Angst, language, slash **Spoiler:** Hiatus **Summary:** The tite should say it all, takes place after Hiatus 1+2 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended. **Author's Notes:** This is the first story I’ve published, that is written in English. Tony is probably a bit OOC, but who wouldn’t be in his situation? Just read it and tell me what you think. Written for the slash_me_twice challenge. It was a week like any other. Really, we had a terrorist warning, followed the leads and when we finally knew the target the higher ups decided to let the terrorists have their fun. And while we were at it, Gibbs got injured when retrieving the information. He fell into a coma for a few days and forgot… oh just the last fucking fifteen years. That he was able to remember what he had learned before the explosion, was actually a miracle considering that he lost so much time. Just a normal week. In the end it was all in vain. Why we even bothered to get the information needed to stop the attack I don’t know. But the worst part is, Gibbs has left NCIS, probably to stay with Franks. He still hasn’t gotten all his memories back and I’m left behind to deal with the team and everything else. Oh, I’m sure he knows the essential things: Shannon and Kelly’s deaths, NCIS, the team, Franks, Madame Director - but how could he not? He was practically told who was who, it isn’t as if there were many chances to get it wrong. And it would be just like him - don’t show any sign of weakness! He acted as if nothing apart from the impending terrorist attack was wrong; a few memories and brief impressions about everyone were enough for that. No, he definitely doesn’t remember everything. The way he acted around me was like he used to do a few years back, long before we were together. At this point, a few hours after returning to my apartment, I still am not quite able to believe that he has forgotten what we’ve had. Entering my apartment, I was so tempted to just throw his gun and badge through the living room out of rage, along with every other breakable object. Instead I decided to use the punching bag to vent. Now I’m still landing punch upon punch exorcising my fury, because that fucking son of a bitch doesn’t remember anything of our fucking relationship, least of all ME! Ziva he remembers, and Ari, but me? Why should he remember me? I’m just his fucking lover! That really does wonders for my ego, as if I don’t have enough insecurity issues. And what a vote of confidence he gave me: ‘You’ll do.’ Isn’t that _nice_?! And now I’m left alone, with no lover, a whole team to lead that won’t just accept me as their leader and to deal with my own fucking emotions that threaten to overwhelm me at any moment. “WHY?” Punch. “WHY did you forget me?” Punch, punch. “WHY don’t you remember me?” Punch, punch, punch. “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?” Punch, punch. Punch. I cling to the punching bag, my anger spent, no strength left. Tears are running down my face, but I don’t care. I’m alone; no one is here to witness me showing weakness. And I don’t care if my neighbours can hear me. “Why couldn’t you stay? I don’t want the damn team, I want you!” I sob, landing a few last punches before I sink to the floor. “Come back to me, _please_!”


End file.
